


理由（唐羅）

by LingXing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingXing/pseuds/LingXing
Summary: -同人處女作獻給唐羅-原著向-已完結-全文共3.2W字-HE





	理由（唐羅）

**Author's Note:**

> -盡可能還原角色  
> -有我自己解讀的唐羅  
> -如果唐羅彼此少保護自己.多了解彼此一些.也許就能少繞好幾圈  
> -還給他們一個私心許久.完好的結局  
> -文章多弗和多弗朗明哥兩種稱呼會視文句交雜使用.希望兩者那微妙的不同能被體會  
> -如有雷同處絕非抄襲  
> 文看多了潛意識可能會將好的想法不知不覺帶入  
> -請勿任意轉載  
> -BY菱星
> 
> Δ請搭配BGM循環播放： G.E.M.-瞬間

1  
是一個風和日麗的早晨。  
通信鴿早就將一疊疊報紙送至世界各地，報紙上的頭條無比引人注目，到處都傳來驚訝、恐懼、畏怕，乃至憤怒之情，是的，那個活在暗黑世界的王，Joker，被草帽小子和前七武海特拉法爾加•羅親手送入了推進城。

羅在千陽號的甲班上，手裡拿著一疊報紙，盯著頭版上那張囂張、不可一世的臉孔，壓低的帽沿看不清陰影下的眼神。  
“終究，再也看不到這張臉了。“  
“自己已經幫柯拉先生報仇了，不是嗎？我已經自由了，不是嗎？“  
一直以來仰賴那份對柯拉先生的恩情和回憶活了下來，以及靠著啃食對多弗朗明哥的恨意走了過來的羅，突然覺得這一切有點不真實，尤其在親眼見證那人從高空狼狽的墜下時，從來都是高高在上的王者一夕之間鋃鐺入獄，是有那麼點可笑。  
但是羅此時卻意外的沒有那份嘲笑對方的心思，他望著自己那隻在指頭上刺著五個英文字母的手“Room“一個小小的半圓空間浮上了掌心，然後回憶猛地將羅抽進16年前的回憶。  
“真是有趣的眼神哪，小鬼。“  
"呋呋呋，小鬼，你叫什麼名字？"  
“小鬼，可別急著死啊，搞不好會出現能救活你的果實呢。“  
"呋呋呋，你這小鬼都喜歡看這種變態的書嗎？"  
“羅，又做噩夢了嗎……“  
“羅，努力變強吧，成為我的左右手。“  
……  
“羅，你有什麼資格說我無情？“  
剎那間，羅醒了，從那本該被自己感到噁心的回憶中醒了，他突然想到，是多弗朗明哥給了自己資源和背景，收容了當時一心想對這個世界復仇的自己，是多弗朗明哥無條件提供了自己一本又一本的醫書，並訓練自己體術，如果沒有多弗朗明哥這個人，他早就帶著那可悲又可憐的身世，在十三歲那一年殞落了，他當然知道那個男人不是什麼好心的人，但不可否認的是，他現在擁有的這一切，有一部分來自於這個讓他恨了13年的男人。

他已經報仇了，為柯拉先生報仇了，他覺得這是他們都想要的結果，但那是柯拉先生的願望嗎？  
“別把他人的愛強行添加理由“羅突然想起了戰國的話。  
他覺得自己迷茫了，他這些年來一心只想著如何殺了多弗朗明哥，卻從未想過自己的價值是什麼，如果說自己的願望已經達成了，那麼現在這份無力的空虛感又是什麼？他曾經是崇拜過多弗朗明哥這個人的，這個人強大、自信、不可一世，但卻對幼年的自己多了些慈悲和影響。  
如果今天沒有發生柯拉松的事，是不是，現在的他正站在他的身旁，等著毀滅這個世界呢？想到這裡的羅突然渾身顫抖了一下，他怎麼會有這種想法，是柯拉先生救贖了他啊，他和那傢伙並不一樣。

原本還在轉著腦子思索的羅，看見了那個總是掛著大大笑容、手托著頭頂草帽的黑髮男孩，此時正坐在千陽號的獅頭上，定定的望著平靜的海面，雖然知道那是專屬於這艘船的船長的位置，但是那副像在回憶什麼的神情他可是沒在這人臉上看過。  
於是，羅扛著鬼哭往船頭走去。  
”草帽當家的，在想什麼嗎？“  
“啊，是特拉男啊~"  
羅沒有說什麼，因為他感覺路飛會繼續說下去，他不是那種擅長隱藏自己的人。  
“沒什麼，就是想起艾斯了。“  
是這樣啊，羅想起了路飛在九蛇島上精神崩潰而且悲痛欲絕的樣子，他沒想到這個人不只活了下來，還走了過來，還能總是那一副笑得無害的樣子，跟自己不一樣啊……  
“害艾斯死掉的，是黑鬍子和赤犬對吧……”  
“應該是吧，草帽當家的……你恨他們嗎？“  
“誒？恨嗎……恨這種東西能吃嗎？“  
“……"  
"哈哈哈，我知道不能的對吧，特拉男，我不恨他們，雖然我的確是想把傷害過艾斯的人都揍飛，但是我只恨自己不夠強大，不能保護重要的人。“  
“……”  
“特拉男，你恨明哥對吧。“  
"嗯”  
“恨一個人你有比較快樂嗎？”  
“沒有”  
“我曾經聽羅賓說過，也許一個人做每一件事都是有他的理由的，就像當年香克斯不肯帶我出海一樣，那時的我還太弱小了，但我卻老是抱怨香克斯小氣。”  
“理由，是嗎……“羅緊了緊握著鬼哭的手指。  
“特拉男還有很多疑惑沒有解開吧，為什麼不親口去問問明哥呢？“  
“你、你、誰說我還有什麼疑惑，還有我為什麼要去見那個自大的人渣啊！“羅像是被看穿什麼一樣，難得失去沉穩的大吼著。  
“明明都寫在臉上了嘛！“路飛嘟嘴一臉不滿的說著。  
“切。“  
“我肚子餓了，香吉士呢~~早飯做好了沒啊？“羅看著路飛抱者肚子，跳下獅頭，往廚房奔去。  
“這個人，到底是真的笨還是裝的啊？“羅不可置信的喃喃自語。  
此時的羅，已經暗自在心裡做了決定。  
他想起多弗朗明哥的那句話“弱者連死都無法決定”，德雷薩王國被攪得天翻地覆，羅忽然覺得這個男人真的是很厲害的角色，一步一步踩著屍體往上爬，最終靠著強大的心理和能力，坐上了王位，不論是現實中的國王，抑或是地下世界的操控者，不得不承認，自己得到了柯拉先生的愛，但是那個男人什麼也沒有，卻憑藉自身有了現在的地位。  
“Room“  
“那個男人內心的理由…….“  
“反正，大不了賠上自己的一條命罷了。“羅勾起了一抹危險的笑。

2  
Impel Down-  
LEVEL 6-  
對於羅的能力，想要潛入這個深海大監獄，原本就不是什麼難事"Room，屠宰場"羅將自己的身體與一位正抱著補給貨物的菜鳥海軍交換，神不知鬼不覺的混進了入口，唯獨麻煩的是他身上扛的鬼哭，他將那把野太刀悄悄和即將進入LEVEL 6的其中一箱貨物交換，走到了無人之處後，又換回了自己手上。

大致環顧周遭後，他知道了巨型升降機的位置，然後再次利用他那方便的能力，躲開了兩側看守的獄卒。羅本來就打聽過了，今天這批軍艦上的貨物，就是要補給到LEVEL 6的看守室，事實上，外界根本不知道有這一層神秘的地方，這裡關押著的都是世上最為兇惡的犯人，在這裡面只有無盡的黑暗。

羅記得剛進來的時候，聽見走在旁邊的海軍說“多弗朗明哥牢房的報紙還沒送來，得趕緊過去翻給他看啊，否則要被上頭責罵了，唉，一想到要面對那個天夜叉，就讓人渾身發抖…….”哼，本事真大啊，在監獄裡還能悠悠哉哉的被人服侍看報紙，看來過得不錯嘛，羅在內心暗暗嘲諷著。  
“報紙就讓我來送吧“原本在一旁默默走著的羅說。  
“誒？你這菜鳥腦子壞掉了嗎？那可是唐吉訶德•多弗朗明哥欸，只聽名字就讓人不寒而慄的男人，我看你還沒走到牢房之前就害怕得暈倒了吧，哈哈哈”  
“沒事，我會小心“  
“哼，現在的新人膽子都這麼大嗎，算了，就讓你去送吧，省得我們麻煩“其他搬運貨物的海軍紛紛贊同，便有人將今日的報紙塞入了羅懷中。  
於是羅有了一個單獨行動的藉口。  
他不是沒有想過無聲無息的解決其他海軍，但四周到處都裝設了監視電話蟲，動作大點的話確實有點麻煩，今天的他只是先來探探情況而已，以他的能力在這座監獄裡多“住“個幾天，還是不成問題的。  
羅不知道那個混蛋到底有什麼特權，在他牢房四周竟然沒有裝設監視電話蟲，還能每天看到報紙，果然是黑白通吃啊。羅往多弗朗明哥的牢房走去，越往深處走，就越是被一片黑暗淹沒，直到他站在多弗朗明哥面前。  
“呋呋呋，小鬼”  
羅聽著多弗朗明哥低沉的笑聲，彷彿就像在他耳邊嘲諷般。  
“把我送進來很爽吧，特地來看我的狼狽樣？“  
羅對於自己被對方認出來不是特別驚訝，畢竟即使喬裝成海軍的模樣，氣息這種東西，用見聞色就能判斷了。  
“沒有，我對你的狼狽樣沒興趣“羅低頭掃了掃四肢被海樓石手銬綁著，並且鐵鍊纏繞全身的男人，確實是有點狼狽，但那神采奕奕，玩世不恭的語氣卻讓羅知道，這個男人即使成為階下囚，他還是散發著王者的氣息。  
“呋呋呋，那你過來這邊做什麼？“多弗朗明哥不知道什麼時候換了付新墨鏡，底下的眼神看不見，但卻能感覺到那墨鏡下的危險筆直朝羅而來，聲音也低沉了幾分，但牢裡的男人還是勾著嘴角。

“來和你……敘敘舊。“羅狡詐的笑了笑。

3  
“呋呋呋，敘舊？羅，你在說什麼笑話啊，這可一點也不好笑“多弗朗明哥誇張得仰頭大笑。  
“我是認真的，多弗…當家的“聽見略顯親暱的稱呼，多弗朗明哥皺了皺眉頭。  
“呋呋呋，羅，廢話少說了，我們什麼時候關係這麼好了？“多弗朗明哥收起了笑容，嘴抿成一直線，直直的看著羅。  
“多弗當家的，不，應該說是多弗，我記得小時候的我曾經這樣叫過你“  
“呋呋呋，那時候的你乖多了，不像現在對我張牙舞爪“  
“多弗，事實上，我從不後悔加入唐吉柯德家族，在那裡給了我很多東西，知識、訓練、心機甚至…悲痛“羅眼裡閃過一種複雜的情緒。“我承認我恨這個世界，曾經的病痛和失去一切的痛苦，讓我恨不得踩著屍體然後用鮮血灌溉自己，人快走到盡頭的時候還有什麼可以留戀的？“羅輕笑了一下。  
“但是你現在看起來卻不是這樣，小鬼”說話的人帶著一種玩味的態度。  
“是啊，因為我被柯拉先生救贖了“  
“呋呋呋，我那愚蠢的弟弟啊，毀了我手裡的璞玉“多弗朗明哥的額頭爆起了青筋，看起來對這話題相當不悅。  
“多弗，但是我想我錯了，那不過是半吊子的救贖，柯拉先生說我自由了，但我從未真正自由過，我活在憎恨你的日子以及緬懷柯拉先生的回憶裡，日夜糾纏著我，我以為這是十幾年來我唯一的精神糧食。說來可笑，胸懷憎恨的人如何稱得上自由？是我將自己想得太過偉大罷了，以為殺了你就是柯拉先生的願望，也是我的願望。“羅又再次想起了戰國的話。  
“…….“多弗朗明哥不解的看著羅，這一番“看似”真誠的言論是怎麼一回事，那人特地過來這裡剖析內心給我看？別笑死人了，他可不認為羅是這種單純的人。  
"我曾經在腦海裡無數轉過一個問題，我以為每當我看見你時，都會問你這個問題，你親手殺了自己的弟弟就不曾後悔過嗎？"  
“呋呋呋…….“  
“我知道你肯定會說那個背叛者死不足惜，背叛你的人都得死“  
“當然“  
“你也知道柯拉先生根本不會對你開槍，但是你還是一槍殺死了他……我曾經想過千萬個原因，曾經設想過千萬個你心裡會有的波動，但我不是神，不能猜中他人在想什麼，於是我放棄了“  
“呋呋呋…….所以你現在過來這裡，是來問我的嗎？小鬼就是小鬼啊“多弗朗明哥只覺得憤怒，他那個蠢弟弟不只背叛了他，還該死的毀了他原本的計畫，羅還奢望自己會講些什麼“人話“？  
“不完全算是“羅看見對面的人挑了挑眉。  
“羅，這幾年的你在外面沒什麼成長啊，我以為你會變得更加殘忍和沉穩呢，真讓我失望啊……你不會認為我會跟你做一樣的事吧“羅當然清楚對方指的是剖析自我這件事，但無所謂，走到這個地步，沒什麼需要鬥了，羅不禁嘲笑了這樣無用的自己。

“多弗，我不會被你激怒的，報紙在這裡，你看得了就看吧“羅將手裡的報紙扔近牢房裡，邪魅的笑著。

4  
看著牢房外漸漸遠去的人影，那個彷彿永遠不會失敗的男人，瞇起眼笑了笑“小鬼，可是你自己走進來的，不會有下一次了“

羅在推進城到處晃了晃，用能力無所不入的自由進出各個地方，羅這幾天算是徹底摸頭了推進城內部的結構和通道，以及那些監獄裡的遊戲——刑求。  
由於羅上次自告奮勇接下給多弗朗明哥送報紙的任務，往後每天的報紙自然地由羅負責送去，事實上這個人人都不想接的任務，讓羅每天都得花上一些時間”探望”牢房裡的男人，這也讓羅除了送報紙以外，還多做了些其他的舉動。  
羅看著躺在地上的多弗朗明哥，決定想要看看自己那天用伽馬刀給他留下了什麼創傷，他當然知道多弗朗明哥已經用線線果實的能力給自己的內臟做了簡單處理，但畢竟對方可不像自己是一個醫生，小時候多弗朗明哥不是沒有在自己翻閱醫書時湊過來看看，但他不是那種對醫學有興趣的男人，監獄裡可沒那麼好心會為犯人治療，他們巴不得這些罪惡的海賊死在這裡。  
“Room，屠宰場"出聲的人動了動手指，便將自己和牢房裡的報紙交換了過來，然後蹲在了躺在地上的人身邊。羅當然也不是什麼好心的人，被稱作死亡外科醫生的他，不過也就是一時興起，兩年前他都能因為這種稱不上理由的理由救了草帽小子，現在這又算得了什麼呢？真的凡事都需要理由嗎？  
羅大概給身下的人檢查了一下傷勢，除了自己給他足以致命的一刀以外，剩下的不過就是一些皮肉傷。羅翻找著自己衣服內袋隨身攜帶的手術包，雖然簡陋了些，但該有的東西還是有的。羅拿著一把手術刀開啟了半圓，準備往那擁有結實腹肌的地方劃上一刀。  
"呋呋呋，怎麼了，迫不及待來殺我了？"男人的語氣完全不是字面上的那樣。  
”你最好別亂動，我的手術刀可是不長眼的”羅好笑的說著，隨後恢復嚴肅的神情。畢竟羅是個稱職的醫生，即便眼前的人是那個他恨了十幾年的仇人，他也不會拿專業來開玩笑。  
事實上Room開著的情況下，對方的這具身體完全不會有分毫的感覺，羅愉快的看著身下的人毫無防備的任他切割皮肉，這可是難得的體驗，看來會是個愉悅的手術。羅總算看清那些被多弗朗明哥簡單“處理“的內臟是什麼模樣了，事實上傷口縫是縫起來了，血是止住了，但那歪歪扭扭的縫線是怎麼一回事啊，就算多弗朗明哥的線再怎麼細小，羅身為一個優秀的外科醫生還是清楚看見了。羅皺了皺眉，虧對方之前還說著大話，這樣草率的縫合怎麼可能會讓傷口恢復的了…….不難想像至今男人仍依然承受著內臟受損的痛苦，儘管對方臉上毫無表跡可言。  
羅用最快的速度，俐落的將所有縫線拆除，然後將損害的一部分切除，接著快速完美的縫合所有內臟，絲毫沒有造成多餘的傷口和鮮血。  
手術的過程對於羅簡直是小事一樁，毫不費力的例行公事罷了，然而羅即使專注於手術上，也還是注意到了對方從頭到尾看著自己的眼神。這是什麼感覺呢？記得小時候他也是這樣看著自己念書，也是這樣看著自己吞下那可恨的麵包，也是這樣看著曾經為他包扎傷口的自己，帶著點玩味而又略微興奮的打量。

多弗朗明哥就這樣一直看著羅，從手術刀劃下去的第一刀，到縫合腹部的最後一針。

5  
“多弗，你看夠了沒？“羅縫完最後一針後，打上一個漂亮的手術結，再將紗布綑了綑男人的軀體，隨後拿起酒精棉片擦拭著手術器具。  
“呋呋呋，小鬼還真是認真啊，有必要嗎，我可是你的仇人哦，親手殺了你最愛的柯拉先生“現在的多弗朗明哥笑得張狂。  
“早知道就不要開著Room，讓你好好體會一下手術了，體會那任人宰割的感覺，嗯？”羅其實不過是覺得開著Room比較方便動手術罷了，只不過似乎是習慣了和對方拌嘴。  
“呋呋呋，小鬼真是越發囂張了”多弗朗明哥似乎也不怎麼在意對方伶牙俐齒的那張嘴，嘴角甚至透露出男人此刻的心情不錯。  
“我會定期來給你換藥，還有送來稀飯，沒事別亂動，雖然估計你也動不了“以防被發現，羅還是將鐵鍊重新綑了上去，只是沒有用什麼力道罷了。  
正當羅準備用能力回到牢房外面時，對方叫住了他。  
“羅”  
“還有什麼事嗎？”羅並不期待從對方口中能聽到什麼好聽話。  
“你沒有什麼話要說嗎？“說話的人不知道帶著什麼眼神和語氣，羅看不清，也不明白。  
“什麼意思？“  
“你看起來..一直有話要跟我講”  
"這只是你的錯覺罷了，好好靜養"羅扔下這句話就走了。他是有話要講，很多話想講，甚至是想問那個人，但還不到時候，至少不是現在，因為連他自己都還不明白，自己的價值是什麼，自己想要什麼？現在要個答案還沒有意義。

等羅的腳步聲消失了以後，多弗朗明哥才閉起眼睛想了想，這個小鬼，到底在做些什麼，口口聲聲在他面前說要殺了自己，然後好不容易把仇人送進了監獄，又特地過來敘舊，敘舊也不過說了些無聊的事，應該說是話根本都只講了一半，現在又跑來治療他，他到底想要什麼？從第一天小鬼的話看來，他似乎想要了解他的仇人內心在想什麼，又或者說，他在無意識中為自己的所作所為找藉口？多弗朗明哥自認自己在戰場上狠狠羞辱了羅一番，兩人的實力根本是天大的懸殊，這樣的情況下，小鬼理應更恨著自己，並且瘋狂為著自己狼狽的樣子嘲弄著，但現在的情況似乎不是這樣，對方看起來像是想通了什麼，但並不是十分透徹，倒是一種攀著落魄的自己，尋找解答一般。

“小鬼，連自己的心都看不清楚啊……真有趣”

6  
羅沒有時間和多弗朗明哥耗著，他得繼續推進計畫，這幾天羅一直在打探鑰匙的位置，事實上他完全是可以砍斷那些礙眼的鎖鏈，然後利用能力將兩個人都換出牢房的，但是那該死的海樓石手銬絕對會成為他們越獄的阻礙，況且多弗朗明哥不會只是放任自己出來，肯定會順便將家族幹部一一解救，其他幹部應該被關在LEVEL 5，與其到時候讓多弗大幹一場鬧得沸沸揚揚，最後再將自己捲進去，還不如一開始就全部放出來。

羅不知道為什麼自己要這麼做，把人親手送進去，然後再自己想辦法救出來，他覺得自己走了那麼遠的路，其實不過就是兜了一大圈，又繞回了原點，但是他總覺得，如果兩人一直都在監獄裡，他一輩子都看不清那個人的內心，沒有機緣，沒有理由。

其實羅不是沒有想過，做這些事之前，他也是有遲疑過，因為他是在賭命啊，假如多弗朗明哥真是個殘忍冷酷的暴君，那麼在他越獄後又怎麼會感恩自己，肯定會狠狠折磨自己，讓自己活著比死了還痛苦，種種可預見的酷刑像跑馬燈般重現在羅的腦海，就像兒時待過的那個家族一樣，背叛者的下場，失敗者的煉獄，他還妄想多弗朗明哥再給自己一次機會，把他綁上那張紅心椅，逼迫自己做一個心甘情願為他去死的部下？那還是好一點的下場了。

但是羅並不是害怕了，他僅僅只是在想，這樣就結束了會不會太不值？他擔心多弗朗明哥不會有讓他得到答案的機會，經過這幾天的反覆咀嚼，他似乎得到了什麼結論，他，特拉法爾加•羅，已經被那個令人聞風喪膽的男人給烙下了一輩子的痕跡，不是那種天龍人在奴隸身上的烙印，而是在心裡深處，一個深不見底的地方，從他將柯拉松的笑臉和紅心紋在自己身上開始。  
想到這裡羅不禁笑了，帶著一絲疲憊的嘲諷“原來從頭到尾輸的都是自己啊”

自己不是多弗朗明哥的家人，不是部下，不是對手，也不是仇人，他就是那個人眼裡的小鬼而已，一個過了十多年，不僅沒有逃出那個人的手掌心，反而更加沉淪，以一種名為恨的東西包裝自己，羅忘了自己羽翼漸豐的時候，那個男人也不是省油的燈，壯大的可不是只有自己，他永遠都贏不了的啊，因為從一開始他們就不是平等的，就算他們某些地方真那麼相像。

但是，他想要看到那個男人不一樣的樣子，不是帶著毀滅世界的恨意，不是帶著看似虛偽的家人面具，就像草帽當家說的，他要看看這個人的理由是什麼……羅發現自己從未了解過這個看似永遠不會落敗的男人。

此刻的羅，對那個人的好奇心，以及渴望救贖自己的急迫心，促使他不再倔強的推開一切，沒有了恨的阻撓，羅總算是將注意力放在了別的事上，逐漸的看清了事實。

“果然，恨是盲目的“羅不得不承認自己的內心還不夠強大。

7  
羅潛入位於看守室的暗室內，有一個上鎖了的保險櫃，快速的輸入一組號碼，裡面盡是一排排的鑰匙，LEVEL 6所有牢房的鑰匙都掛在這裡。看著手裡的一把鑰匙“屠宰場“羅迅速的將兩把相似的鑰匙交換了過來，他早就在這之前偷偷打了一把偽造的鑰匙，然而那些家族幹部的鑰匙則在不同的獄卒手上，羅利用一樣的手法將一把把鑰匙調換過來。平時偽裝成海軍的羅，時刻在等待機會，只為了偷偷聽到保險櫃的密碼，而剛好一次中將巡視時，他利用能力躲在了一大箱補給品後，便暗自將號碼記在心裡，並且計畫著此刻。

在走向多弗朗明哥的牢房時，羅一直在組織腦海裡的文字，他想要講的話太多了，多得不知道有沒有足夠的時間可以讓他講完，他覺得自己沒有矯情的時間了，不論接下來是死是活，還是半死不活，他都不應該留下遺憾，在他深吸一口氣後，他站在了牢房前。

“小鬼，你來了啊“在羅還在遠處時，多弗朗明哥就已經感受到了來人的氣息和腳步聲，羅已經有好幾天沒有過來了，除了手術剛結束後那幾天的換藥和送飯。  
“嗯“羅只是輕輕應和了一聲，他掃了掃多弗朗明哥的身體，多了一些幾天前並不存在的鞭痕和炮烙，他知道這幾天那些獄卒又惡趣味的來刑求了，其實那些人根本不是要問出什麼，只是因為能夠給這些平日一手遮天的海賊一些苦頭，為此洋洋得意並且感受到強烈的興奮感和滿足感，真是噁心啊。  
“Room“羅沒有多說什麼，直接進了牢房，他知道一切都要結束了，但他仍然賭著，賭這一切是一個新的開始，而他將毫不後悔，即便墜入地獄。  
"呋呋呋，羅，這幾天都去哪裡了啊”多弗朗明哥看著羅一臉決絕的樣子，大概明白了羅想要做些什麼，於是他不想稱對方為小鬼，恍若這一刻羅還是自己家族的一分子，還是多弗的家人。  
“吶，多弗，接下來的話你安靜聽我說“羅嘆了一口氣，像是幾百年沒說過話一般，帶著點乾啞的聲音，艱難地開口。  
“……“多弗朗明哥難得的認真盯著羅，安靜聽著接下來從羅口中吐出的話語。  
羅拿出了一直藏在大衣底下的鑰匙，在多弗面前晃了晃“這個，是海樓石手銬的鑰匙，一把是你的，其他的是你那些幹部們的，我等一會就幫你把手銬解開，然後你就可以把你的幹部們都接出來了…….“羅頓了一會，確保腦中組織出精確的篇章，而不會脫口而出什麼不合尋常的話“多弗，我確實有問題想問你，但太多問題了，多得我不知道從何開始……“  
多弗究竟是否曾經在乎自己？多弗究竟有沒有一絲身為人所擁有的感情？即使身為天龍人，即使驕傲不可一世，那樣的男人是否擁有軟肋？  
與其說是憎恨多弗殺害了曾經給了自己一切的柯拉先生，不如說是他憎恨這個在他面前徹底讓他失望了的男人，小時候的自己原本以為他是多弗真正的家人，柯拉先生也是，但沒想到多弗只是在利用一切罷了…這樣巨大的認知落差，還有失去生命中最依賴的人被眼前的人親手殺死的事實，終於讓羅在恨裡墮落，他對這個世界的恨原本被柯拉松所改變，甚至這個龐大的家族也一點一滴改變著羅的命運，然而多弗朗明哥扣下板機的那刻，這份曾經對世界的恨意，硬生生的全部轉移到了多弗朗明哥身上，這對那個男人真的公平嗎？畢竟，他是被背叛的那個人啊，傷害最深的那個人啊，痛到不殺人就忘不了悲痛，成為了一個這樣的怪物，學不會愛的怪物……被恨意緊緊包圍，就像曾經的自己一樣。

“多弗……在你心裡，我算什麼？“

8  
多弗朗明哥眉頭一瞬間皺了一下，他沒想到小鬼會問出一句這麼矯情的話。  
“你不用回答，就當作這一切都是我在自言自語，等我說完這些你就殺了我吧，當作在聽一個人最後的遺言”  
“10歲那年我原本就以為自己只剩下3年可活，可如今我卻活了26年，我原本的夢想就只是向這個殘酷的世界復仇，盡可能的殺更多人，因為這個世界是多麼的不公平啊……”  
“多弗，你說過我們是一樣的對吧，你說我曾經的眼神和你如此相像，但現在我變了，是因為我找不到自己的價值了，我已經為柯拉先生報仇了，至少在我心裡是這樣想的，可是報仇後的我卻沒有絲毫快感，我突然覺得心裡深處一陣無力，於是我到了這裡，在推進城的這些日子，我想我找到了什麼……”  
“我從來不是一個不知感恩的人，現在我所擁有的一部分也是你給我的，是我背叛了你……就像柯拉先生一樣，我們都背叛了你，事實上我們不需要什麼原諒，而我也不曾後悔過，唯一感到遺憾的，是我不曾真的成為你的左右手，那的確是兒時的我一個大大的願望啊，如果沒有那件事，如果不是你總殘忍的推開身旁的所有人，也許現在的我們，就不會是這個樣子吧……”  
“我累了，既然我做不了你的紅心，做不了你的家人，也做不了仇人和敵人的話，事實上，沒有你的生命裡，我大概找不到活下來的理由了，沒有了復仇，也沒有了愛我的柯拉先生“  
“多弗，這是我為你做的唯一的補償了，我們都是生命中的可憐人，只可惜我們最後走到了反方向，我不了解你，也沒有這個機會，所以你替我去報復世界吧……”  
“也許我早就逃離不了你了，多弗，所以殺了我吧”羅沒有意識到自己講的遠比之前打的草稿來得多，也沒有意識到自己無力的笑著，扶著額頭的手微微顫抖，他從沒有想過會對任何一個人如此掏心掏肺，何況是這個讓自己恨了這麼多年的男人，多弗朗明哥……  
“……”  
牢房裡安靜的讓人寒顫，從羅口中說出的最後一個字迴盪在空間裡，就這樣，時間彷彿靜止般，像是過了幾世紀一樣，終於有一個人站了起來。  
羅向多弗走過去，拔出鬼哭一刀砍掉了纏在男人身上所有的鎖鏈，並且拿出鑰匙，嘴角大大的咧了起來，將多弗四肢上的海樓石手銬解了下來，然後站在多弗的面前，微微抬頭看著多弗，眼裡是讀不出的情緒。  
“呋呋呋，羅，你就這麼想死嗎？”  
多弗朗明哥在手上捻出絲線，沒有了海樓石的束縛，他輕易的發動了能力“五色線”在羅以為下一秒自己就會被那朝自己心口來的線穿透時，一片黑暗朝羅眼前襲來。

“呋呋呋，羅，我說過別急著死啊“在羅向前倒下時，多弗伸出手一把將羅抱在懷裡。

9  
羅清醒的時候，覺得後頸一陣痠痛，看來是被一記手刀打暈了啊，羅在心裡想著。  
男人環顧著周遭，寬大的房間，低調卻又奢華的擺設暗示了房間的主人是什麼地位，地毯中央有一張不小的辦公桌，擺著一疊文件和一枝鋼筆，四周牆壁被書櫃圍繞，一本本書籍陳列在櫃子上，而自己則是躺在一張King size的大床中間。  
羅知道這是哪裡，跟回憶中的一模一樣，自己曾經在一個又一個的失眠夜中，闖入這個房間，睡在這張床上，也在一個又一個風雨交加的夜裡，抽出書櫃上其中一本醫書偷偷在辦公桌上看了起來，不知從何時起，書櫃便多了一個放滿各科醫書的區域。有點懷念吶，這裡是多弗朗明哥的房間，所有的擺設沒有一絲改變。  
他賭贏了，多弗果真捨不得殺了自己，不論是什麼原因，恨也好，不想輕易放過他也好，反正羅在心裡早就做好準備了。  
正當羅想要起身下床時，他發現自己的四肢都纏上了若有似無的細線，他咧嘴笑笑，完全在預料之內，這個待遇甚至比原本想的好上太多，多弗朗明哥給羅纏上的絲線垂落在床上和地面上，這意味著羅能夠下床並且移動一定的範圍——整個房間。  
羅也不管身上的線，下意識的往書櫃走去，停在了某一區書籍上，然後抄了一本「臨床醫學概論」隨意的翻了翻，突然間視線停在幾點黃漬上——這本書，是羅學得最快的一本。  
13年前的某一夜，那是暴風雨來臨前的夜晚，海鳥低飛，整個海面動盪不安。多弗出海說是要談一筆軍火生意，而羅被窗外那呼嘯而過的風聲弄得心神不寧，只好又偷偷溜進少主的房間。  
羅搬來了一把椅子，把上次還沒看完的書拿下來，準備在今晚讀完剩下的部分。然而少主的辦公椅距離桌面實在遙遠，畢竟那人的身高可不是一般人可以比擬的，注定要讓人抬頭仰望的一種存在，這讓年紀小小的羅總是要額外搬過來許多書籍，坐在那堆“書椅“上才碰得到辦公桌。  
那時候的羅不是沒有想過，為什麼每次自己這麼大費周章，卻從來沒有被少主發現過呢？而且書櫃上越來越多醫書，他記得少主對醫術不感興趣的。  
但是羅不知道的是，多弗從來都是知道的，然而身為訶德家族的少主，他只是默許了這小鬼的行為，然後睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的讓他做自己想做的事，以及一切他想學習的事物。  
就在羅望著手上的書發呆時，一個巨大的影子籠罩上他小小的身軀，瞬間豎直了背部，他知道少主不允許任何人擅闖自己的房間，違背了命令的下場羅一刻也不敢想，就這麼愣在原位，冷汗直流，一滴滴全落在了書頁上。他不知道少主今晚會這麼早回來，事實上多弗朗明哥在夕陽落到海平面下時才出海，理當明天早晨才會回來，羅才這麼膽大妄為的溜進來。  
“呋呋呋，小鬼，膽子什麼時候這麼大了，知道這裡是哪裡嗎，嗯？“多弗朗明哥其實早就知道這小鬼會在暴風雨的夜晚跑來自己的房間看書，大概只是尋求一種安全感，所以進門時並沒有感到太過訝異。他沒有打算現在和這個小鬼計較，只不過威嚴還是必須樹立的，規矩就是規矩。  
“少、少主…這裡是少主的房間……”羅戰戰兢兢的回答著，聲音裡是少有的害怕。  
“不錯，你還知道這裡是我的房間，小鬼，自己說說看，該怎麼懲罰一個擅闖少主房間的部下”多弗朗明哥特意將最後兩個字加重了。  
“……”  
“羅，說話時要看著對方的眼睛，我沒教過你嗎？”多弗朗明哥捏著羅的下顎將小鬼的頭扭了過來。  
就在這一瞬間，聰明的羅瞄到了地上的血漬，然後在一道閃電落下時，從一閃即逝的亮光中，看見了那一大片被血浸濡的襯衫，羅知道那出血量代表少主傷得不清，所以才會這個時候回來嗎？  
察覺到身下的小鬼在走神，多弗朗明哥往那道視線看了過去，他本來是打算趕緊回來，然後幫自己做些療傷處理，畢竟傷口太深，止不住血的情況下，即使是多弗朗明哥也沒辦法堅持太久。  
“呋呋呋，小鬼，看了這麼多書，這個就交給你好了”多弗指了指自己腹部那道傷口。  
“做得好就放你一馬，做不好的話維爾戈..你知道的吧，呋呋呋”多弗朗明哥的話語一落下，羅便將那本今晚被自己捧在手上的「臨床醫學概論」，在一瞬間，把全部的內容在腦袋裡快速了回想了一遍。  
那個夜晚，是羅這輩子第一次拿手術刀和針線，第一次的臨床手術，手術很成功。

——那一年，羅只有13歲。

10  
羅輕輕勾了勾嘴角，如今再想起往事，羅只覺得小時候的自己單純的很，卻不由得承認了多弗對自己當年的放縱，應該說，這13年來的放縱。  
於是羅將手上的書放了回去，畢竟他對這些書籍已經沒了絲毫興趣，儘管每一本都是當初自己最渴望獲取的知識，但現在的他，早就上到了另一種檔次。羅又往其他區域走了走，不經心的到處瞥了幾眼，最後落在了一本精裝日記本上。  
羅憑著本能的好奇心就想將那本日記取下來，但是說到底，這個男人不是做事不經大腦的人，思緒早了手臂的動作一步，阻止了自己莽撞的舉動，即便在這個人的房間裡也該更謹慎些，那熟悉的擺設和裝潢，讓羅差點沒了最基本的戒心。  
眯了眯附著厚重黑眼圈的眼睛，羅看清了日記周遭佈滿了大片交錯的細絲線，這意味著誰只要碰到了其中一根，就得死在這些絲線下，碎屍萬段。他還沒來得及想太多，就聽見了開門聲。

“你應該很懷念這裡吧，羅“  
“呋呋呋…”

"懷念你的虐待和威脅嗎？”羅挑了一下眉，其實他是想要衝多弗多回個幾句的，就像以往每個和多弗對峙的時刻，他們始終都是對立的兩方，不爭不休。但不知道從什麼開始羅就漸漸放棄了這種想法，是被草帽當家影響的嗎，也許自己永遠沒辦法做個坦率的人吧。

“羅，你在牢房裡的嘴不是挺誠實嗎？怎麼，這麼快就後悔了嗎，呋呋呋”  
“多弗，為什麼不殺了我”  
“呋呋呋，殺了你多無趣啊，你看你對我做了什麼，你以為幫我越獄就能補償我？”  
多弗朗明哥說得不錯，他幾乎是把對方這麼多年來建立的事業和王國毀得一乾二淨，把那男人從七武海的位置弄了下來，然後再順便送給他一個憤怒的凱多。  
“我從不認為你會輕易放過我”  
“小鬼，你什麼時候變得這麼懦弱了，竟然甘心被自己的仇人手刃，怎麼，怕是承受不了我手裡千萬個折磨和酷刑嗎，看我不一點一點弄死你，呋呋呋。”  
“既然你留了我下來，要什麼沒有，要命一條，隨你處置”羅看似不在意的隨意找了張沙發坐下，他是真的不畏懼那些“處罰”，反過來說，多弗對自己越是殘忍，他才有機會去發掘對方內心深處那模糊的東西。  
“沒人比我更了解你，羅，我知道你不怕那些處罰”多弗朗明哥動了一根手指，羅身上所有寄生線都在一瞬間收縮，將羅全身繃得死緊，身體疼得直冒冷汗，銳利的絲線將皮膚刻出一道道鮮紅的血痕，只要再扯緊些便可見骨。  
多弗朗明哥走到長沙發旁的酒櫃，拿出一瓶稀雅絲(Chateau Rayas) 的紅酒，撬開了瓶蓋，一邊低沉的笑著，一邊朝被絲線五花大綁的羅走過來。  
“真是美麗的景色啊，就像窗外的夜景一樣”  
“可惜啊，羅，你就像隨時會殞落的一顆小行星，早已死去，從你逃離家族的那刻起”  
多弗朗明哥手一抬，這樣頂級的紅酒——被稱為隆河谷頂尖酒王，恰好襯托出他這樣高貴的王者，就這麼整瓶灑在了羅身上，酒精緊扒著羅身上那密密麻麻的傷痕，灼熱燒痛了每一寸皮膚，滾燙鑽心的痛苦讓羅緊皺著眉頭，大口喘息著。  
多弗鬆開了那些禁錮在羅身上的絲線，那些被線割傷的條紋被染成了艷麗的酒紅色，在多弗朗明哥眼中無不是一幅絕美的景象。  
“別把自己看得太重要了，羅，呋呋呋”  
“……”羅還想開口說些什麼，卻發現嗓子乾啞的可以。

"鳥籠”  
多弗放出這兩個字後，推開門離開了房間。

11  
一個不會向內收縮的鳥籠。  
——

在聽到多弗朗明哥的腳步聲遠去後，羅試著小幅度動了動自己的身軀，但渾身傳來的刺痛感，讓他艱難的緩著呼吸，但傷口仍如刀割般。羅努力麻痹著自己感官，試著拋棄腦中尖銳卻又清晰的痛楚，自己的四肢也因為被絲線勒緊了一段時間，移動時總會伴隨關節陣陣的酸麻感。  
羅其實知道多弗朗明哥是個殘暴的人，虐待折磨別人大概是他最大的樂趣，不過他似乎沒有太過分折騰自己，不論是從戰場上把他帶回去綁在紅心椅也好，還是現在把酒精澆在全身的傷痕，況且多弗有太多機會可以弄死自己了，但其實最多就是斷了自己一隻手臂。——即便最後多弗還是動了殺心，也是自己刻意惹怒了他。  
等痛覺神經逐漸麻痹後，羅總算搖搖晃晃的起身，緩緩的走到床邊，然後盡可能放輕動作，微微的向後躺下，但肌膚擦過床單時還是帶來了不少痛苦。  
“Room“羅開著半圓為體無完膚的自己進行療傷，覺得後腦勺沉甸甸的，渾身的酒味讓羅感覺胃裡的酸液不斷翻攪著，手術果實的能力迫使羅耗盡了所剩無幾的體力，漸漸的昏睡過去。

———  
一縷光線透了進來，從室內那扇唯一的窗戶，不偏不倚的落在了那張紅心椅上，昏暗的花色間讓人看不清站在一旁高大的男人是什麼表情。  
多弗朗明哥的手指不規律的敲打著窗台，透出絲絲煩躁感，周圍的氣氛緊迫地嚇人，這個人正在後悔，為自己上一刻還在做著的事後悔。但更讓多弗朗明哥惱怒的是，他從沒想過自己有一天會有這種無用的情緒，他從不為自己做的事後悔，至少他不會承認也不會允許。  
男人撇了一眼旁邊羅的電話蟲“該讓這個離開家族13年的小鬼回來嗎，呋呋呋”。

———  
羅睡得很不好，透支的體力沒有讓男人陷入深沉睡眠，刺著紋身的那雙手緊緊抓著被單，到處都是難看的皺褶，他在做噩夢，事實上這個噩夢跟以往有點不同，夢裡的景象不是戰火四起的白城，亦不是那年雪夜裡，用誇張笑臉說著我愛你的男人。  
額頭被汗液打濕，眉羽皺成難看的角度，雙手不斷掙扎，時輕時重的叫喊著什麼，多弗朗明哥再次進來房間時，看到的就是這個樣子的羅。  
多弗朗明哥瞄到了羅臉上泛起的紅暈，大量的出汗甚至打濕了那頭黑髮，羅微微喘氣著，若不是對方身上帶著一堆傷痕，還被虐待似的澆了身酒精，不知情的人闖進來，當是正準備進行一場情事，但這種事不可能發生在多弗朗明哥的房間。  
“燒得不輕啊”多弗收回了原先撫在羅額上的那隻手，聽見床上的人喃喃自語著什麼，便不知覺的將身子靠了過去“少主……為什麼給了我希望…又帶給我更深的絕望…我們不是家人嗎…”多弗看見了羅眼角掛著的淚珠，分不清是生理不適造成的淚水，還是因為夢裡那痛苦的呢喃。  
多弗一瞬間恍了神，他以為羅對自己從來只有憤恨和殺心，就算看得出小鬼心中還存有什麼不真實的東西和疑惑，他也只當那些是羅西灌輸給他的可笑觀念，混雜著憎恨的無用情感，像他這種天生的王者，可不需要那些斷不乾淨的念頭，難道自己想錯了嗎？  
坐在床緣的多弗頓時只覺得不安，那種事情超乎自己控制範圍的焦躁，逼得多弗只想離開這裡，越遠越好。他伸出手指為羅擦去淚痕，匆匆捻起棉被，然後快步走出了房間。

12  
羅就這樣燒了一天又一天，從剛開始的高燒不退，到後來的低燒不斷，燒得神智不清，反覆做著噩夢的他，在每一次清醒過來時，都分不清究竟是在夢境裡還是現實中，他已經好幾天沒進食過了，胃灼燒的可以，嘴唇乾裂得難以張合，羅都快以為自己要被多弗朗明哥活活餓死了。  
發燒時每每睜開眼，羅都只有看到那由白線建構的鳥籠，不大，差不多將整個房間包圍住的大小，自己就像隻嗓子壞掉的黃鶯，被狠狠厭惡，卻又被豢養在純金的籠子裡，永世不得自由，這就是所謂的食之無味，棄之可惜？  
羅哪裡是什麼黃鶯還是什麼金絲雀的，甘心被人這樣飼養，這跟折了自己羽翼有何不同。他倒是納悶，多弗朗明哥沒有天天來這裡羞辱自己就算了，他甚至已經將近一個禮拜沒有回到這間房間了，這算什麼，冷處理？多弗朗明哥是吃錯藥反常了嗎？還是壓根沒把自己當一回事，終究不再是肉中刺、眼中釘了嗎？羅有點狼狽的想著，他甚至不爭氣的期待著那人過來折磨自己，總好過像個棄子一樣，這比刑求自己更讓羅覺得難堪。況且這一切已經超出羅認知的合理範圍，  
他原本打算回到那人身邊，不是為了現在這副模樣。

得不到任何答案的羅，在清楚知道自己終於退燒時，便打算去浴室給自己清理身體，渾身的酒味跟到處結塊的血痂，還混合著一身因發燒留下的汗臭味，讓羅覺得自己肌膚的觸感無比噁心，特別是在浴室那片巨大的鏡子前，看見自己渾身紫紅色的傷痕。  
羅放了一缸子溫水，傷口上還在新生的嫩皮可禁不起過高的水溫，然後將自己整個人泡了進去。望著牆邊那排沐浴用品，拿了一罐沐浴乳，瓶口打開時陣陣淡雅的香氣傳來，是一種耐聞的味道，跟十幾年前多弗羽毛大衣上的味道一模一樣，還是這個讓人眷戀的香味。  
羅有點懵了，他不應該將這個男人的一切記得這麼清楚，本想稍微泡個澡，放鬆一下肌肉的心情都沒了，於是將自己快速的清理乾淨，隨手扯過掛在一邊的浴巾，便離開了浴室。  
其實自己是有點不解的，長期未進食和飲水的身體比想像中的狀況還好，本以為發燒過度的自己會嚴重脫水，但意外的沒有徵兆。

“呋呋呋，終於退燒了，死小鬼”羅擦拭著濕透的黑髮，看見來人端了一盤食物走了過來。  
“呵呵，我還以為，你蠢到想把我餓死在自己的房間裡”羅嘲笑著披著粉色大衣的男人，他就是想故意惹惱多弗朗明哥。  
“你以為自己還能活到現在是為什麼？沒有人給你天天打營養針你早就死了”“我就是要這樣，不讓人醫治你，看你燒得死去活來，在我眼底掙扎，呋呋呋！”多弗朗明哥用手捏著下巴，放聲狂笑著。  
羅看起來相當平靜，並不理會多弗尖銳的諷刺，自己似乎達成目的了，看著對方扭曲的手指。  
“多弗，你這幾天有過來？”羅站在多弗朗明哥對面丟出了一個突兀的問題。  
“是又如何，我現在看你很不爽，羅”  
“不怎樣，就是覺得像你這樣的人也有體恤下屬的一天啊，天都要下紅雨了，你的家人們不忌妒嗎”羅似乎得到了一個滿意的回答，覺得自己這幾天真是燒到昏死了，然後瞥了一眼多弗朗明哥拿過來的食物，邪邪的笑著，很是得意的樣子。

聽到家人二字，多弗朗明哥的嘴角不再掛著笑，隨後一盤子的東西朝羅砸了過來，接著對方感覺自己被人死勁拽著頭髮，硬生生地拖進了浴室，摔在了那片鏡子上。

13  
“呋呋呋，你有什麼資格跟我談下屬跟家人”多弗朗明哥打開了浴缸上的水龍頭，只開了熱水那邊。然後把羅從一堆碎片中用力扯了出來，再重重甩了回去，就這樣反覆好幾次，羅全身早已鮮血淋漓，新舊傷混合成一片血肉模糊，多弗自己的手臂也因此遍佈了傷口，天知道多弗為什麼氣得連能力都忘了使用，偏偏因為這個死小鬼弄傷自己，儘管這根本不痛不癢。

“哼，多弗，你的腦子是什麼做的，是誰口口聲聲說教過我沉穩的”羅嘴角流著鮮血，頭也破了一個洞，他壓根不在乎，繼續挑戰眼前這頭憤怒的野獸。  
“別再叫我多弗了，死小鬼，你想假裝什麼，我的家人還是我親愛的紅心？羅，我告訴你，你什麼都不是，就只是隻被我多弗朗明哥豢養在籠子裡的一條畜生，寵物你懂嗎，還是你更想當個下賤的奴隸？呋呋呋！”  
沒給羅出聲反駁的機會，多弗朗明哥就將羅一把丟進了滾燙的洗澡水中，滿意的聽見羅慘烈的尖叫聲，反抗自己的下場就是這樣，羅，你連當我的寵物都不配。看著羅從一開始的奮力掙扎，到後來痛得連反抗都沒有力氣，就這樣感覺像被熱水燙熟了一切，不管新舊傷還是剛癒合長出的新皮膚，水裡的人將自己的嘴唇咬出血，全身不受控制的發抖。

“呋呋呋，羅，這是你自找的，我可沒什麼耐心，你想死的話我現在給你一個機會怎麼樣”多弗朗明哥將絲線匯成一把利刃，抵在羅的脖子上，劃破了肌膚，鮮血緩緩流淌。  
羅似乎不在乎脖子上的東西，艱難地抬起頭，目光落在多弗為了凌虐自己而弄傷的手臂上，然後緩緩抬起自己的手臂，開了一個Room。  
多弗朗明哥一個機靈，準備收回自己的手“別動”羅沙啞的說著，然後對方就真的鬼死神差的沒有動作。  
多弗沒有看錯，羅正在給自己療傷，為了這些無關緊要的傷痕，彷彿忘記自己身上正受著什麼酷刑，用著最後一絲體力發動能力。  
“沒錯，多弗朗明哥，竟然你把我當成寵物，就別為了一隻不聽話的寵物弄傷自己，不值得”羅慘淡的笑了笑。  
“十幾年前的你也是這樣，為了那些小嘍嘍弄傷自己，儘管你根本不在乎，但最後還不是都把我叫過去為你包扎，你是一個強大而且自負的人，多少人心甘情願為你死去，犯不著你親自動手”羅耗盡了最後一絲力氣，就這樣轉過頭靜靜的看著水面。

“羅…….”  
多弗朗明哥不知道自己現在是什麼感覺，無法言語、無法表述，他覺得眼前的這個人很不像羅，也覺得自己很不像多弗朗明哥，他不知道為什麼，這個人要做這些讓他想不透的事，無聊的小事，但卻給多弗的內心帶來一絲漣漪，在他看不見的深處。

14  
羅發現，多弗朗明哥在越憤怒時，就越難以保持精確的思考，特別是面對自己時，對方越是憤怒，自己便可以更容易的攻陷他。  
其實羅也不知道為什麼，看見多弗朗明哥連折騰自己都可以把自己弄出傷口時，下意識地覺得有點欣慰，就像小時候一樣，唐吉訶德家族明明有自己優秀的醫生，但多弗朗明哥偏偏老愛讓羅幫他手術和包扎，不論多小的傷口，說是多弗朗明哥信任他也好，說是想給羅學習的經驗也好，這彷彿成了羅下意識想要為多弗療傷的理由。  
正當羅為自己這樣無意識的舉動而感到不自在時，他錯過了多弗朗明哥那可以稱之為溫柔的表情。羅的耐痛能力很好，也許是出自於果實的能力，也許是因為小時候受過的訓練，但最大的原因莫過於羅的倔強，這樣的折磨把他弄得很慘，但不至於使他意志脆弱。不幸的是，即便羅內心如何堅強，身體還是早一步暈了過去。  
就在羅上半身整個都快要沒入水中時，多弗朗明哥拉了他一把，拿過花灑把冷水開至最大，往羅頭上淋了下去，後者一瞬間就被冷醒了，正想大罵些什麼“降溫”多弗朗明哥淡淡的開了口，羅也就不再說些什麼，安分的任由冷水流淌全身，感覺到自己肌膚那火燒般的灼熱有逐漸減輕的趨勢。  
多弗朗明哥關了水，將花灑丟在了一旁，然後抱著羅走回那張大床，一直到他躺在了床頭的靠枕上，還是環抱著羅，讓他靠著自己的胸膛，這樣的姿勢似乎太過親密了，羅想。但多弗朗明哥好像不在意一樣，拿起電話蟲，吩咐了幾句話，就有下人拿了幾罐藥膏進來。  
將藥膏上的蓋子轉開，是草藥的香氣，多弗朗明哥取了一些在手心，稍稍搓揉著，掌心的溫度傳遞到藥膏裡，然後輕輕在羅身上塗抹、輕揉，即便藥在滲透進傷口時，仍是一股強烈的刺痛，但那人的手掌還是很溫暖，這讓羅產生了一種放鬆感。  
多弗朗明哥沒有放過任何一個傷口，事實上，他在給羅上藥時，便將羅從頭到腳看了一遍，這時候的羅可以稱得上是體無完膚，跟人一種支離破碎的感覺。這些傷口是自己的傑作，多弗朗明哥知道，先是把人給弄傷了，現在又親自上藥，是出於什麼心態，那個人可能現在也想不明白。

其實多弗朗明哥一開始是很泰然自若的，但是後來被羅模稜兩可的態度弄得很心煩，聽了那人在監獄說的那些話後，他原本是想戲弄這個小鬼，看他那些在心裡堆積的，無用的感情漸漸被自己打碎罷了，但最後反而是他越來越沈不住性子。  
也許多弗是有點想對羅好的，但是在他發現這樣並不像平時的自己時，又只能依靠虐待羅來握回主導權，彷彿看見對方悲慘的樣子，多弗就還是原來的多弗。那個靠著毀滅和殘忍活到至今的男人，多弗不接受別人真的對他好，他只體會過絕對的服從和討好，習慣被幹部寵著，但並不習慣被真心對待。  
偏偏被多弗帶回來的羅，是真心對待多弗的，一切的行為也只是想更了解多弗，雖然依然用那張嘴挑戰著多弗的底線，但一切都是真實的，無關欺騙和利用。

但多弗朗明哥此刻還想不明白，因為羅也還沒真正的挖掘出他想要的答案。  
他們還有一段漫長的路得去真正了解對方。

15  
上藥的過程中，兩人都沒再說上任何一句話，多弗朗明哥打量著羅，這個人確實和13年前不太一樣了，身上的紋身無處不是在刺激自己，諷刺自己竟然狠心殺了親弟弟。羅可以感受到那人投射而來的目光，他知道他們之間橫著的那些事都無法改變，事實上柯拉松是他們兩個心裡頭永遠的刺。

“羅，你還討厭吃麵包嗎？”多弗呋呋呋的笑著，看上去有點愉悅。  
“不要”躺在床上的羅知道多弗朗明哥要做什麼。  
“呋呋呋，你應該餓了很久了吧”說話的人又笑了幾聲。  
聽到這裡的羅臉都沉了下來，只好逼迫自己接受這個事實——再不吃東西，真的會餓死。他已經感受到胃酸再次翻騰的滋味。

多弗朗明哥忽然把羅從懷裡放開，然後走了出去，正當羅以為自己又得接受什麼惡趣味時，那個人就回來了，拿了盒什麼東西進來，飄著一股香氣。  
羅知道那是什麼——烤魚飯糰。  
羅也不顧傷勢，立馬就坐了起來，眼睛睜得大大的，他不知道多弗朗明哥從哪弄來這些飯糰的，況且剛剛還以為對方會端來一盤麵包或是土司，看來羅完全高估自己對那人內心的想像了。  
“呋呋呋，小鬼，吃完了就自己療傷吧，我可不會管你的死活”多弗朗明哥把東西放在羅面前，說著自相矛盾的話後，手指輕輕一勾，在房間設下鳥籠，頭也不回地走了。  
羅低下了頭，手放在了其中一個飯糰上面，不知道在想些什麼。

“呋呋呋，你應該餓很久了吧”  
“在這個偏僻的小島裡，大概有很多獵物。”  
“小鬼，你喜歡吃什麼”  
“羅，過來幫我升火，剛在河裡弄到一些魚”  
“吶，你不喜歡吃麵包，試試看這個怎麼樣，在飯糰裡塞烤魚”  
“好吃嗎”  
“……”  
“喂，怎麼不吃了”  
“……”  
“小鬼，別哭啊”

羅倚在多弗朗明哥的靠枕上，顫抖的嘴唇咬了一口飯糰，眼淚滑落臉頰。眼前的東西讓他想起，那一年春天，多弗和羅為了一次任務，不小心被困在一座絕無人跡的小島上，那個高大的男人親自為挑食的自己作飯，夜晚的風很涼爽，閃爍的星光佈滿天際。  
羅的心酸澀著。  
很久以後，羅才從其他幹部那裡知道，自從羅離開家族後，多弗每天都會吩咐家族的廚師準備烤魚飯糰，因為他深信羅有一天會回來，也知道那是小鬼最愛吃的東西。

多弗朗明哥其實沒有離開，靠在微微闔上的門邊，聽著房間裡傳來輕輕的啜泣聲，嘴角勾起了一抹笑。

———  
羅不知道自己為何會流淚，他只覺得回憶一陣陣地朝自己襲來，有一種苦澀的滋味在內心蔓延開來，說什麼自己要回來了解多弗，才知道原來多弗是最了解自己的人。  
一切都是值得的，再也不會離開了，不論有什麼理由。即使世界毀滅，羅也要陪著多弗朗明哥下地獄，他要一點一點地挖出多弗那埋藏在深處的感情，用淚水和愛澆灌那名為人性的東西。羅有預感，他一直以來認識的多弗朗明哥，就像他臉上那副墨鏡和狡詰的笑，在掩飾著什麼，自己不會看錯的。

“多弗，什麼時候，我才能看見面具底下的你…”羅喃喃地低語。

16  
多弗朗明哥至從那天離開自己的房間後，就再也沒踏進去過了，已經過了一個月。  
日子沉悶的像是充滿濕氣的陰雨天，羅再一次望著房間的鳥籠，這些日子以來，多弗只是吩咐下人定期送三餐和藥膏過去，在安穩的日子裡，羅的身體已經恢復的差不多了。羅此時覺得自己有點像怨婦一樣，等著心上人歸來，這是什麼詭異的形容？羅敲了敲自己的後腦。  
日子還是一天一天地過去，羅始終沒見到多弗，他真的就像隻寵物一樣被關在“鳥籠”裡，定時被餵養著，而主人卻從不關心。自己只好把書櫃上的書一本一本地看過，一些書上有多弗的字跡，他覺得那個人的字體跟本人的形象有點不搭，工整有力的筆勁讓羅有點著迷似地，用手輕輕在上面撫摸。  
第三個月。  
沒錯，羅終於開始感到寂寞了。  
原來自己也會有這種感覺嗎？他閉上了眼，其實羅是明白的，自己終究太過善良，比起多弗的心狠手辣、謀略城府，他還是沒辦法對這個世界再次憎恨。甚至可以說，羅因為在孤獨和絕望中成長，所以禁不住一點點的關心和對他好，就像在黑暗中升起的火苗，照亮自己的心。所以多弗朗明哥那些小時候對自己的照顧和陪伴，是羅這輩子都無法擺脫的記憶，時而觸動自己。  
羅這陣子每晚都睡得很沈，他甚至懷疑自己的飯菜被多弗朗明哥下了安眠藥。

———  
其實羅猜對了，多弗朗明哥的確是吩咐了下人在羅的飯菜裡參一些安眠藥，想讓小鬼好睡點。但羅沒猜到的是，多弗朗明哥每晚都會回到房間裡，看著羅沉穩的呼吸，然後用手臂環著羅睡覺。這期間，羅仍然時常做著噩夢，淺眠的多弗總是會擦掉小鬼額上的冷汗，然後輕輕拍著對方的背，在羅耳邊輕喃“沒事了，我在這裡”就像年輕時哄著被噩夢嚇醒的小鬼一樣，也許多弗身上的溫度和味道，才是羅最長效的安眠藥。  
終於在某一天，羅決心探究自己每餐的飯菜，果然每一餐的食物都會參進一些安眠藥，為了不被羅發現，每次都只放三分之一的藥量，在晚餐結束後，濃度將會到達標準，讓他一夜好眠。  
身為醫生的羅十分確定多弗朗明哥放的藥量還不足以造成身體的負擔，於是他打算先假裝不知道，並且偷偷觀察對方這麼做的目的，對羅的能力而言，將這些藥物從飯菜裡提取出來並不困難。  
於是這一夜，羅沒有像以往沉沉睡去，所以在他聽見腳步聲和開門聲時便開始假寐，多弗朗明哥和以往一樣，在床邊坐下，看了羅良久，然後朝大床躺下並用手臂將羅攬了過來，環抱在懷裡。  
羅在自己身上做了一些手腳，讓生理機能無論處於什麼情況都能維持睡眠中的狀態，因此並沒有被看出破綻，但卻著實對多弗的行為感到震驚和不解——尤其當羅發現接下來的幾天，多弗都是這樣做的時候。  
“多弗…”  
假寐的第五天，羅輕輕回抱了過去，多弗攬著他的手似乎更緊了些，嘴角彎成一個好看的弧度。

17  
多弗朗明哥不是不想看見羅，而是不知道該怎麼面對，他覺得自己沒辦法和小鬼同處一室，這世界上沒有多弗朗明哥搞不定的人，除了羅。  
經過這幾次和羅相處的經驗，多弗知道那個小鬼對於他這個曾經的少主還是懷有感情的，自己看著羅一路成長上來，卻被他的弟弟幾句話給帶走，就算手術果實被小鬼給吃了，他也已經接受這個事實，只要羅肯收斂一下他那張嘴，給多弗一個台階下，那個紅心的位置還是他的，不然當初多弗朗明哥何必一直空著這張椅子？  
幾天前多弗朗明哥還在為不能正大光明回到房間，覺得煩躁的可以，如今自己是進了一次推進城就換了顆腦袋嗎，要被羅牽著鼻子走幾次？他轉身拿過電話蟲“羅這幾天都在做什麼“例行的調查羅的一舉一動。  
“還是一樣無時無刻都在看書，只不過…”  
“呋呋呋，話不要只講一半”多弗朗明哥的手指正漫不經心敲打著桌面。  
“他看起來似乎心情很差”  
“哦？怎麼說”  
“最近三餐都吃得很少，而且永遠板著一張死氣沉沉的表情...”  
電話那頭的人剛說完，就有下人送來幾張照片，都是羅清晰的臉孔，張張難看的要死，一副像是要砍人的樣子。  
“我知道了”電話便掛斷了。  
“呋呋呋…才三個月，這麼快就耐不住寂寞了嗎”多弗朗明哥仰著頭躺在沙發上，笑聲裡是藏不住的愉悅啊。

———  
多弗朗明哥正在心裡嘲笑著羅，滿臉的得意全寫在臉上，好啊，這小鬼，敢在我旁邊裝睡，還主動蹭上來，膽子真大，安眠藥被發現了吧…看樣子小鬼是耍了什麼花招才躲過自己敏銳的觀察力，他決定好好地來整整羅。  
多弗從自己的羽毛大衣上面拔下幾根，然後靠近羅的身體，舉凡腰間、後頸等，使勁搔著羅的敏感處，羅從小就怕癢，這是以前多弗朗明哥聽baby5說的。雖然羅利用藥劑，對自己的身體動了手腳，但那只是維持表面上熟睡的樣子，實際上外在所有的感官都是由羅在接收，一旦自己露出破綻，就無法再繼續偽裝了，然而現在的羅正在拼命和觸覺神經搏鬥，努力不讓知覺突破界線。  
見羅紋風不動的樣子，多弗朗明哥索性丟掉羽毛，湊到羅旁邊開始緩慢地啃食著羅的耳垂，呼出的熱氣打濕了耳廓，接著密密麻麻的吻落在後頸，大手則在腰間游移，並且移至背部用指尖由上往下輕撫，多弗的惡趣味讓羅徹底丟掉忍耐力，他再也無法裝睡了，事實上也沒有必要裝了。  
見羅終於醒了過來，臉上還掛著因羞恥而浮上的紅暈，多弗心情大好的放開對方，在小鬼頭上揉了揉“滾”羅憤怒的拍掉多弗朗明哥的手，他覺得這個人簡直就是個變態。  
“呋呋呋，羅，要裝睡也裝的像一點”  
“老子已經裝的很像了好嗎！"羅朝對方比了一個中指。  
“怎麼，這陣子這麼想我阿，都主動投懷入抱了"多弗惡劣地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。  
“誰他媽投懷入抱，你是發情發過頭嗎！”羅知道是自己看到多弗每天都擁著自己入睡，就忍不住湊了上去，想要離這個熱源近一點，但他完完全全不想承認這個事實，特別是還被那個自我感覺良好的混蛋給扭曲了。  
“呋呋呋…是這樣嗎”  
“羅，回到我身邊，當我的紅心難道不好嗎？”多弗朗明哥突然換上了嚴肅的表情。

18  
“不好”羅不假思索的回答。  
“為什麼”多弗朗明哥難得很有耐心的想讓羅解釋。  
“至少不是現在”羅坦率的說著，他清楚自己說的話代表著什麼，這意味著羅有打算回到多弗朗明哥的身邊做他的紅心，只是因為別的理由，而現在還不到時候。  
“呋呋呋…小鬼別動什麼歪腦筋啊”多弗朗明哥聽到了意料之外的回答，雖然不知道這小鬼在計畫著什麼，但覺得稍微坦率一點的羅其實還挺討自己喜歡的。而且他知道，這個小鬼，會回來，就像他十幾年來深信的那樣。  
“這可不是你說得算，多弗朗明哥當家的”羅不甘示弱的瞪了多弗朗明哥一眼。  
“小鬼真嘴硬，呋呋呋，我們來玩個遊戲吧”多弗朗明哥走到床頭的櫃子拿出了一把匕首還有一罐毒藥，然後滿意的看到羅皺起了眉頭，男人還是回到了床上，只是這次是坐在自己的正對面。  
多弗朗明哥拿著那罐藥劑在羅面前晃了晃“這是我之前為了折磨俘虜，讓凱薩研發出來的一種劇毒。這種毒藥會藉由皮膚快速吸收，並且通過血液的運輸，逐漸腐蝕身體的各處，最後多重器官衰竭而死；最令人爽快的是，中毒的過程極其緩慢，彷彿被千刀萬剮的劇痛將啃食神經細胞，直到心臟停止跳動的那一刻。所以如果想要好好利用這種毒藥，就要一刀一刀的在犯人身上留下傷痕，越多越好，讓毒液滲透到傷口的組織中，慢慢折磨對方…“  
“重點是，羅，這種毒沒有解藥，呋呋呋…！”說話的人越講越興奮，臉部猙獰的放聲奸笑。  
對面的羅看著那罐毒藥，神經緊繃一副準備戰鬥的模樣，冷汗順著側臉滑落，他早應該想到這個男人是個暴虐無道的怪物，怎麼可能只相處幾個月而已，就輕易放過自己，該死的，中計了嗎！羅開始在腦中轉過無數念頭，男人接下來要做的事情，還有如何逃跑。  
但是，接下來要發生的事，將徹底的顛覆了羅這輩子對多弗的想像。  
多弗朗明哥拿起話筒，叫下人拿來影像電話蟲，並且在那人耳邊私語幾句。  
“羅，好好看著”多弗朗明哥指著放在地上的影像電話蟲，畫面漸漸亮了起來“這些都是你那些親愛的船員哦，呋呋呋”最先映入羅瞳孔裡的人是佩金和夏其，然後還有貝波跟其他船員，最讓羅憤怒的是每個人身上都帶著傷，被用鐵鍊綁在地牢裡，多弗朗明哥的手下正一個一個將人帶到刑具旁。  
“多弗朗明哥你這個混帳，他媽就是個卑鄙小人！”羅咬著牙狠狠瞪著眼前囂張的人，雙手握得死緊，恨不得立刻就殺了他。  
“我以為你第一天加入唐吉訶德就知道了呢，我真高興你這麼稱呼我，呋呋呋”多弗只是笑著“順便告訴你一個消息好了，他們現在正要被處刑哦，看看旁邊的斷頭台，那可是我最近從別人哪裡弄來的新玩具”羅眼睛一動也不動的看著畫面，全身顫抖著。  
“怎麼樣，羅，想救他們的話，要不要加入遊戲，呋呋呋，考慮清楚了哦”正當羅失去理智朝多弗朗明哥衝過去時，多弗將數以千計的寄生線扎進羅體內，一瞬間對方便渾身動彈不得，惱怒的表情取悅了他。  
“羅，你幾兩重我會不知道？像你這樣的小鬼，連我一根手指頭都動不了，上次是看你可憐，讓了你幾招，現在就得瑟了？”  
“多弗朗明哥，我他媽在監獄裡就該殺了你！”羅突然後悔了，後悔自己為了要什麼鬼答案，然後淌進這攤渾水，自己實在太天真了，以為多弗朗明哥這陣子偶爾對自己的好是發自內心，他媽都是個屁。羅是說過自己就算踏入煉獄甚至付出生命也在所不惜，但沒有想過要失去同伴啊！

“小鬼，你還有時間在我面前叫囂？遊戲要開始了…呋呋呋！”

19  
多弗朗明哥看著羅一臉憤恨，眼神時不時往畫面望去“呋呋呋…羅，別那麼緊張，就只是個遊戲”接著男人慢慢的開口，聲音聽起來毫無感情“你以前不是很恨我嗎？恨我殺了柯拉松，那我現在給你一個報仇的機會”多弗朗明哥將那把匕首塗上了毒藥，藍紫色的液體被迅速灌進刀鋒的凹陷處。  
“每當你用這把匕首往我身上刺一刀，我就放過你一個船員的命，聽好了是一刀換一命，沒有討價還價的餘地，如果你妄想一刀殺了我的話，剩下的人一樣都得死”  
“！？”羅覺得自己剛剛一定聽錯什麼了。  
“怎麼樣，覺得太爽了嗎，爽到愣住了？呋呋呋，既可以幫自己的救命恩人報仇，又能拯救部下，小鬼你不會蠢到放過這麼好的機會吧，哦我都忘了這毒還是沒有解藥的，你還能親手殺了我呢，來吧，我不會還手的，呋呋呋呋呋呋…”多弗朗明哥將匕首放在兩人中央，解除了羅身上的寄生線。  
“…多弗朗明哥，你瘋了嗎！？”羅覺得眼前的人瘋了，不可置信地反芻那人的話。  
“沒瘋，想看你瘋，呋呋呋”墨鏡下藏著沒有人能看見的一種眼神。  
此時影像電話蟲傳來聲音“處刑開始，第一個…”  
羅完全被多弗朗明哥這一齣弄得方寸大亂，一種異樣的心情在心中竄起，如果刺多弗朗明哥一刀真的能換回一條自己夥伴的性命，那羅非做不可，可是又想起剛剛他說這種毒沒有解藥，意思是多弗朗明哥最後會毒發身亡，尤其是如果要救下所有船員，就必須在那人身上刺下整整20刀，活下來的機會幾乎是零。  
羅突然不像以往一般果決了，那些船員幾乎是他的全部，陪著他出生入死，照理講在這種條件之下，羅應該毫不猶豫選擇優先保住他們的性命，可是他知道自己不恨多弗了，既然不恨了，又談何報復？他一點也不想殺了多弗，因為這個人身上有太多自己不知道的事了，他連最基本的那扇門都還沒走到。  
羅閉上眼，握緊拳頭，暗自下了決心，他賭多弗身上肯定會有解藥，就算真的沒有，他也相信那個將所有事操控在手裡的人，一定不會讓自己輕易死掉，因為他是羅小時候最崇拜的人，不曾失敗過的少主。  
更何況這個遊戲是多弗朗明哥制定的，我怎麼可能不敢陪你玩，羅在心裡囂張的想著。  
再次睜開眼睛時，羅拿起了放在眼前的匕首，堅定的灰色眸子盯著雙手，毫不猶豫的往對面的人刺去，這一刀，落在大腿。  
多弗朗明哥果然沒有還手，就這樣定格在原地，還是那樣笑笑的看著羅，彷彿想要表達這一刀不算什麼，然後按下了電話蟲旁邊的紅色按鈕。  
“此人赦免，換第二個…”  
羅見對方果真是說話算話，便再沒了什麼顧慮，一刀一刀地往男人身上刺去，毫不手軟，匕首在肉體穿梭之際，也沒聽見多弗朗明哥發出半聲，儘管此時的男人看上去，已經是冷汗直流，臉色發白，全身隱隱約約透出和藥劑相同的藍紫色，鮮血沾染全身，卻仍維持那張詭異的笑臉。  
已經是第13刀了，多弗朗明哥身上還完好的地方，只剩下右手和胸口，彷彿羅已經報完這13年的仇恨，但是當他看見對方的狀態時，握住匕首的手彷彿不受控制般瘋狂顫抖著，他真的猶豫了，真的害怕了，怕那人根本沒有什麼解藥跟辦法。  
再刺一刀…再救一個人…但是羅真的做不到了，他現在渾身被恐懼所包圍，死死的盯著眼前的罪魁禍首，他不想要多弗朗明哥死，不能死！

“呋呋呋…小鬼怎麼停下了，要不要我幫你？”

20  
多弗朗明哥還是笑著，然後發動了能力，寄生線再次埋入羅的身體。  
“多弗朗明哥，你想幹嘛！”羅被突如其來的控制嚇了一跳，他不懂對方怎麼還有力氣發動能力。  
“幫你一把”羅發現自己握著匕首的右手舉了起來，然後朝著對方猛力刺去。  
“14”多弗朗明哥數著。

“15”  
“多弗朗明哥，你快給我放開！”

“16”  
“不..停下..！”

“17”  
“我說停下啊...”

“18”右手。  
“多弗朗明哥你瘋了..你他媽快住手..！”

“19…”胸口，多弗朗明哥的聲音越來越小。  
羅瘋了，他歇斯底里的大叫，希望多弗朗明哥收回那些該死的寄生線，但那個人好像沒聽到一樣繼續操控羅的手臂往自己要害刺去。

“20……”瞳孔一瞬間收縮，多弗朗明哥發現匕首停在自己的心窩上，沒有如他控制的向內刺入，因為羅的手臂斷了，被自己的妖刀砍斷的。  
多弗發現扶在自己身上的羅肩膀在抖動，不是因為手臂斷了的疼痛，而是他在哭，此刻的羅已經完全無法注意影像上的夥伴，他覺得自己除了柯拉先生死掉的那天外，就再也沒有這麼痛苦過了…  
幸好來得及…上次是你多弗朗明哥給我斷的手臂，這次是我自己砍斷的，命運真是捉弄人..羅無力的想著。

“呋呋呋…羅…遊戲是我贏了…”多弗朗明哥的聲音隨著意識消失在房間裡，嘴角掛著一抹好看的微笑。  
“……你都贏了他媽就給老子活下去啊…“  
羅用僅存的一隻手抱著多弗痛哭。

———  
沒有時間了，羅帶走剩下的毒藥，他記得王宮裡有一間簡陋的實驗室，是之前為了凱薩偶爾會過來而設的。斷了一隻手臂的羅用盡全身力氣把渾身是血的多弗扛在肩上，兩人的身高差，讓羅連向前走一步都艱難，但他不能放棄，他一刻都不能停下…  
終於找到實驗室，羅把身上的人放在一張實驗床上，拿出藥罐開始迅速分析成分，然後提取、重新組合、培養…趁著等待實驗的過程，羅用左手給多弗朗明哥動手術，雖然沒有慣用手來得習慣，但沈住心慢慢來的話勉強還算可以，羅只能先修復受損的內臟，再給傷口止血消毒縫合，並且注射能讓血液循環變慢的藥劑。  
毒藥還在多弗的身體裡到處腐蝕，沒有解藥一定會死的，但是我特拉法爾加•羅一定不會讓你死...多弗..身為醫生的男人在心裡發誓。

羅順便將自己快速地止血，然後回到實驗桌前，他發現毒藥的主要成分確實是沒有解藥的，但凱薩沒做出來，不代表就沒有，所以羅不斷將能試的藥劑進行化學反應，而且將試驗結果全部做了詳細的記錄，再試圖將成分進行再組合。  
時間一分一秒過去，終於，羅在培養皿裡發現了能抗衡毒性的成分，並將其做成解毒劑，對床上的人進行靜脈注射。

21  
羅逼迫自己冷靜下來，看著床上的人因解毒劑發揮藥效而減緩中毒症狀，終於鬆了一口氣。  
多虧了多弗朗明哥精心策劃的一場惡劣遊戲，羅總算是認清了自己的心。他在多弗倒下後不久，便突然想起自己的那些夥伴，正思考該什麼時候去接他們時，卻發現畫面上一個人都沒有，只剩下地上的一堆線。原來是這樣啊…用自己的命去賭一個人的心是嗎…真的值得嗎…到頭來自己的覺悟只有這樣？卑鄙無恥…原來自己下意識也是這樣看待多弗朗明哥的，但那個人卻始終相信著自己…  
說起來，回到這裡後，他一點兒也不曾想明白過，亦不曾救贖過多弗，反倒是那個人一再一再地走入自己的心…真是無地自容，自己何必如此倔強。  
羅想清楚了，他不要再盲目找尋什麼答案了，也不要再跟對方玩什麼你追我跑的遊戲，他就是想要留在多弗朗明哥身邊，只要在那個人身邊，就什麼都能明白了不是嗎？也許…自己多年前對少主的崇拜，不知道在什麼時候變調成了名叫愛情的東西，畢竟沒有愛，又怎能昇華為恨呢？  
不久前發生的事還記憶猶新、歷歷在目，羅終於明白即將失去一個人的滋味是多麼恐懼，重新獲得一個人又是多麼珍貴，原來多弗在自己心裡的位置已經超乎家人或敵人了嗎，看著臉色蒼白的男人，羅覺得內心無限慚愧。  
“多弗…等你醒來了，我就答應你，做你的紅心”羅伸出左手，拿下了對方的墨鏡，並在睫毛上落下一吻。  
床上的人好像隱隱約約聽見了這句話，嘴角彷彿微微勾起一般笑著。

———  
羅把多弗朗明哥扛回房間，輕輕放在大床上，並將那件粉紅羽毛大衣蓋在他身上。正準備離開時忽然看見書櫃上那本日記，許是因為主人昏迷，喪失了對能力的控制，周圍原先佈滿的細線全然消失，於是羅將這本書拿了下來，和自己的斷臂一併帶走。  
為了接上自己的手臂，羅再次找上了蔓雪莉，請求對方用治癒果實的能力幫助自己，對方答應了，畢竟羅也是他們曾經的救命恩人。隨後便回到王宮裡，走進了花色室，坐在了那張紅心椅上，幾個月前自己是被多弗綁來的，這次倒是自願坐上來的。  
羅想起了多弗的日記，便將它拿了出來，精裝的本子上掛著一個密碼鎖，羅鬼死神差的輸入了自己的生日1006，竟然打開了，他睜大了眼睛怔怔的望著跳開的鎖頭，思緒空白了好幾秒，等回過神了才覺得頭有點疼，不真實的感覺讓羅不知所措，自己在他心中原來是這麼重要的嗎？

翻開日記，扉頁上寫著一行字——  
All or nothing, now or never.  
（要麼沒有，要麼全部。要麼現在，要麼永不。）  
優美的英文書寫體是那個人的字跡。  
最底下簽著唐吉訶德•多弗朗明哥。

22  
All or nothing, now or never.  
——筆跡還很新。  
羅看著這句話很久很久，無數個回憶畫面在腦海裡拼湊、在心靈深處激盪，多弗朗明哥的一舉一動都像海嘯一波波朝自己襲來，他忽然懂了，這個人對自己的溫柔，是那麼樣的綿長而深刻。

隨後羅一頁一頁地看著，認真的從第一個字看到最後一個字，泛黃的書頁、褪色的墨跡，都說明了這本日記從十幾年前就已經存在，然而裡面的內容記的幾乎全是和自己有關的事…

—  
P. 3  
今天有一個綁著炸彈來見我的小鬼，才十歲吧，說要加入唐吉訶德家族，要在剩下的日子裡盡可能的殺更多人，將放眼所及的一切全數摧毀。  
他有著和我一模一樣的眼神，是什麼悲慘的事讓這小鬼變成和我一樣的人呢？簡直和小時候的自己如出一轍阿…特拉法爾加•羅嗎…我記住你了。

—  
P. 5  
小鬼，原來你也會做噩夢嗎，所以才會有這麼深的黑眼圈啊…我很想知道夢裡的你都經歷了什麼，你說你來自白城，我調查了所有關於你的資料，原來你說的白城是「白色城鎮」福連伯斯，雙親和妹妹都死在戰火下，還罹患了珀鉛病，只剩下3年2個月的壽命，也難怪你會這麼憎恨這個世界了…因為到處都沒有你的容身之處，就像小時候的我一樣…  
羅，你知道嗎，直到現在我還是會做噩夢，像你一樣被無情的戰火給烙下一輩子的陰影，不論我統治多少地方多少人，始終擺脫不掉回憶的枷鎖，有些事是即使自己努力變強，都無法改變的。

所以說，羅，努力變強吧，雖然說不能讓你擺脫噩夢，但至少這樣才能奪回原本屬於自己的東西。

——  
P. 9  
羅，我看你總是不笑也不說話，你看看我，不論何時何地，憤怒抑或興奮，隨時都在笑，你知道是為什麼嗎？因為笑才能掩飾一切啊，就像你常常壓低自己的帽子一樣，我帶著墨鏡也是不想要讓別人看見自己的眼神，我們都是活在深淵的人，沒必要向任何人展現一絲脆弱，因為只有自己最懂自己。  
羅，我們很像。

—  
P. 15  
今天小鬼在訓練時受傷了，受了一個很重的傷，腿差點都要斷了，卻一言不發的走回房間。  
我說小鬼啊，堅強是好事，可是過分逞強就不好了，你還太小，等你長大見多了世面，也許就會像我一樣，羨慕起那些坦率真實的人，誰沒有感情，但不是每個人都有資格擁有感情的…  
像我這種活在地獄的人，只會滿手鮮血，踩著屍體往上爬，因為只有這樣，才能真正保護自己想要的東西不是嗎…至少現實是這樣告訴我的。

羅，其實，我有時候希望你成為像我這樣的人，甚至更優秀，但有時候又不想要你變得跟我一樣，因為我希望這麼痛苦的感受你永遠不要懂。

23  
——  
P. 24  
該死的，今天小鬼差點就沒命了，真的希望他可以活久一點，再久一點，但是那小鬼的病情真的越來越不樂觀了，得趕緊想辦法才行。  
要不是看到他那驚恐的表情，我都忘了小鬼只有11歲啊…這麼努力的孩子，不應該有著這樣的命運的，太可惜了。

——  
P. 35  
聽說今晚羅跑進了我的房間，在這張辦公桌上看書，這小鬼每天都在看醫書，他說過自己的父母都是醫生，如果今天不是世界政府無情，也許他會在自己的故鄉，成為一個仁心仁術的醫生。  
算了就由著他吧，過幾天買一些專業的醫書過來擺在房間的書櫃上好了。  
那小鬼原來怕暴風雨的夜晚啊，終究還是小孩嘛，怎麼不來找我睡呢，是我看起來太可怕了吧。

——  
P. 40  
不知道羅那小鬼會不會長不高，這麼挑食，打死也不肯吃麵包和梅干，倒是很喜歡吃我給他弄的烤魚飯糰，可不是嗎，咬了一口就偷偷哭了起來，這孩子一直以來都很孤單吧，那麼容易就感動了。也是，小時候的我也很缺愛，沒辦法，失去的太快太多，忘了被愛是什麼感覺了，估計也學不會愛人。  
但是看小鬼吃得很高興，感覺還不賴。

——  
P. 55  
羅，進步得很快嘛，再成長得快一點，以後就當我的左右手，成為我的紅心吧，最重要的紅心。  
只要在我身邊，就再也沒有人可以奪走你想要的東西，也沒有人會再欺負你了，我看那些說你病會傳染的人很不爽，他們不了解沒關係，我知道就可以了。  
小鬼很聰明，可是心思太過敏感了，這樣不是好事，他的命運是要自己掌握的，而不是將來讓誰影響或是決定的，該不該早日斷掉他這樣的念頭…我果然還是不知不覺把他養成像自己這樣了嗎…  
我真是自私。

——  
P. 60  
羅跟著柯拉松消失了…  
為什麼…  
連你們都要離開我，該死的…

——  
P. 74  
羅西你終於還是走了嗎，其實我知道你是不可能開槍的，比起這樣的我，你善良多了，跟我這樣的魔鬼在一起，很痛苦對嗎。  
所以說戰國把你養成了海軍，而你臥底在我身邊，是為了阻止我暴走嗎？  
羅西，這是你的溫柔，但是對我卻像毒藥一樣，你背叛了我，就像父親那樣…可是那時候讓你回來家族的時候，我是真心想要跟你一輩子當家人的，而不是像現在這樣，站在對立的兩邊，我好痛苦。  
我只能殺了你，你會理解嗎，會原諒我嗎，如果你還活著，下次死的人可能就是我了，因為我可能拒絕不了你，我不能擁有弱點。  
你走了後，就沒有人能可以拉住我了，我終於可以徹底墮落了嗎？我好累，一直以來都好累，卻沒有人懂過我。  
如果是你會懂的吧，因為你是我的親弟弟啊。

24  
——  
P. 86  
羅，你現在在哪裡，幹部們都說你不會回來了，說你可能背叛我們了，可是我相信你總有一天會回來的，那張紅心椅我會為你一直空著，因為只有你有資格坐上去。  
接下來這些話，你大概一輩子也不會看見吧。

我原本以為收留你是因為覺得有趣，欣賞你那殘酷的眼神，那個和自己相像的眼神，我們是同一種人。  
可是事實上這不過是一種心靈投射罷了，我其實渴望有人發自內心了解自己，但我並不願意承認。  
羅，事實上我壓根沒想過自己需要被理解或被愛著，我認為得到了權力就是一切，於是做到了無心、忘情的地步，用慘無人道的做法實踐所謂的正義。  
所以那些無用的情感，就這麼被我自己埋進了內心深處，一個絕對不能被掀開的地方，於是逐漸地連自己也騙了過去，以為自己就是個除了憎恨以外，毫無感情的怪物。  
但我發現這樣的生活太過壓抑、太過痛苦，我還是時常反覆做著那沈重的噩夢，這樣的我沒有人可以救贖，也不需要被救贖。

所以我大概將希望全部寄託在小鬼你身上了吧…

——  
P. 102  
小鬼，你好像長大了啊，跟以前的你不大一樣。  
是啊我也變了…變得更不像我自己了。  
你知道嗎，在戰場上，我還是一樣嘴裡說著想要利用你，讓你為我去死，但那只不過是用來欺騙所有人，包含我自己的話。  
可是，羅，你變了，變得不像以前的你了。  
我的紅心，都背叛了我..  
這樣的痛苦逼得我只好拉著所有人一起去死。  
事實上，我這大概是在自虐，當我痛到受不了，就狠狠的破壞這個世界，看更多人尖叫和怒吼，看婦女小孩痛哭失聲，摧毀一個又一個國家，彷彿好像只有這樣，才能有人體會得到我的痛苦…  
可是羅，我看著你，心裡是說不出的複雜，我想要拉你一起下地獄，卻又有點捨不得，可偏偏現在的我看見你又重新燃起對生命的期待，甚至說著你和我不一樣，我真的感到極度憤怒，有種心靈上被背叛了的感覺…無關現實。

小鬼，回來我身邊好嗎？

——  
P. 116  
小鬼，你終於自己回來了，原諒我只能把你關在鳥籠裡，因為我禁不起再一次的失去了，寧可折斷你的翅膀，也不要看你飛走…  
聽著你說不恨我了，我不知道該高興還是憤怒，因為既然沒有了憎恨，我還能用什麼拴住你？

———  
“多弗...你這個白痴…”此時的羅已經淚流滿面，將臉狠狠埋在日記裡，淚水打濕了頁面。  
他們明明曾經靠得如此接近，可偏偏最後又走到了反方向，就算自己回來了，兩個人還是一直維持著若即若離的距離，誰往前跨了一步，誰就又向後退了一步，只是兩顆受傷孤獨的心終究要走在一起。  
羅一開始到推進城去，是因為聽了草帽當家說的話，他想知道多弗殺了自己的父親和弟弟，甚至也要殺了自己是什麼原因，除了對世界的憎恨，天龍人身份的執著，還有不允許背叛以外，有什麼是羅所不知道的。  
他知道除非讓多弗越獄，然後自己回到他身邊，才能找出不一樣的多弗，即便曾經在家族待過三年，他還是不了解這個人，他想問多弗，但知道對方不會給他什麼答案。  
如今才知道會不會太晚了？  
羅一直以來看到的那個多弗，跟所有人看到的都一樣，但這不過是張厚重的面具，用那個張狂的笑聲和不羈的言行掩飾一切脆弱、孤單、黑暗，還有無助。原來多弗把自己關起來，也是因為害怕失去。  
羅發現自己在追逐答案時，便已經墜入了愛河。

25  
羅離開了花色廳，走到多弗房間的辦公桌前坐下，拿起鋼筆看了看床上躺著的人，在最後一篇日記之後添了一頁，把它闔起來，就這麼放在桌上。  
又過了一週，多弗還是沒醒，羅每天都守在床邊照顧著男人，為他換藥甚至擦拭身體，無聊的時候就捧著一本書看著，若是看見多弗的嘴唇裂了，就含了口水，覆在他的嘴唇上再慢慢餵了喝進去。  
有時候羅會坐在一邊傻傻地盯著多弗看，用手摸一摸那人好看的五官，再輕輕撫摸金黃的頭髮，是微刺的觸感，但最後眼神總是停在那沒了墨鏡的地方，多希望能親眼看看那雙眼眸，底下是何等真實的光芒，自己有那個資格擁有嗎，不只是你心裡的那扇門，你的眼，你的心，我都要望進深處。  
在這一刻，羅拋去所有，他只想愛著多弗，不管開始得多晚，那個人已經愛了自己太久太久，不能再讓他等待了。就算多弗已經變了，變得更加封閉殘忍血腥，他還是多弗，還是那個缺愛的男人。  
“多弗…我不怕你把我跩入黑暗，因為我會帶你出來，你不是一個人”  
“呋呋呋…小鬼還真是囂張呢…”  
上一秒羅還沈浸在自己的世界，下一秒就聽見多弗的聲音，連忙將身體靠了過去，緊緊抓住對方的大手，帶點粗糙但仍然溫暖的大手。  
“你醒了…對不起”羅眼眶發紅，聲音微微顫抖。  
多弗朗明哥的眼神一直望著羅，兩人就這麼對望著，彷彿幾個世紀未見，道盡了十幾年的思念和愧疚，那人的眼神是那麼溫柔而堅定，羅終於知道為什麼他總是帶著墨鏡，果然眼神會出賣一個人。  
“小鬼，說什麼對不起”多弗淡淡的吐出這句話，看見書櫃上那空缺的位置，在心裡微微嘆了口氣。  
“多弗…”  
“嗯，我知道你要說什麼，你都看了？”多弗無力的笑了，有一種秘密被揭露的感覺，不怎麼自在，他沒有想到會有這麼一天。  
“看了，一個字也沒漏掉”羅現在在多弗上面，兩人面對面望著彼此。  
“那麼…有什麼話想說嗎，羅”多弗看著眼前的人，舉起手臂將那人的頭輕輕朝自己壓了過來，臉相互緊挨著，近得只剩下彼此的呼吸。  
“我愛你，多弗朗明哥，那你愛我嗎？”  
多弗聞言笑了出來，是那種滿足的笑容，羅第一次在男人臉上看見這樣的表情。  
“呋呋呋…小鬼，聽好了，這輩子我只愛過你一個人，我可不會說第二次”  
“…你就是一個十足的混蛋，而且還是個不折不扣的笨蛋”羅抽泣著，淚水不爭氣的掉落，多弗用手為那人拭去眼淚，卻怎麼抹也抹不完。  
“呋呋呋…你說的都對，別哭了，回來就好”多弗朗明哥將額頭貼著羅，然後輕輕撫摸那頭黑髮，像在安撫對方。  
“為什麼要做這種事，你不怕自己會死嗎…”羅終於停止啜泣，他很在意這件事，畢竟多弗差點就要死的樣子，羅怎麼也放不下。  
“不怕，有你在，這不是把我救起來了”多弗笑得連眼睛都眯了起來，是發自內心真誠的笑容。  
“……”  
“忘了吧，你是最優秀的醫生，我一直都相信著”

26  
在這大海航時代，誰能放棄追逐梟雄的痛快，勇敢向著愛情奔去呢？大概只有這兩人了吧。  
多弗朗明哥術後恢復的很好，有著羅細心的照顧，很快就能下床走動，他很難得的享受了一回悠閒的日子。唯獨令他在意的是，辦公桌上那本日記，他走過去拿了起來，發現書籤帶被移了位置，於是翻開了本子，發現是自己最後寫的那回日記，而旁邊卻多了一頁陌生的字跡。

親愛的多弗：  
很抱歉私自看了你的日記，可是沒想到上鎖的密碼卻是我的生日，一直到此刻我才知道自己在你心裡多重要。  
在這之前我都看不清自己的心，我不知道你對我來說是一個什麼樣的存在，可能對於小時候的我來說，你唐吉訶德•多弗朗明哥是一個強大，令人崇拜的少主，也是我的目標，而像你這樣的人竟然還會對小時候那悲慘的自己好，關心我有沒有受傷，有沒有好好吃飯，有沒有睡好，其實我都記得，一直都記得…  
如果沒有發生柯拉先生的事，我一定會努力坐上那把紅心椅，一直守在你身邊，甚至甘心為你死去吧…  
恨著你的十三年裡，我無時無刻都懷著矛盾的念頭，總是一再質疑，質疑自己，也質疑你。我沒辦法說服自己相信你殺了柯拉先生，因為你是我心中唯一的少主，也是唯一的家人，但那一刻的我失望了。  
於是從那時起，我的心就徹底被摧毀了，選擇遺忘了曾經的你，寧可想不起我們之間那些回憶，因為或許恨著你會讓我感到不那麼痛苦，也或許因為恨你，我才能舉步維艱的走到這裡，其實這樣的我，大概是想證明什麼吧，原本的我以為你就是在利用所有人，不只柯拉先生…還有我。  
我以為你心裡有我，我以為像我這樣的人也會被關心被在意，所以我心碎了，心臟痛得快死掉一樣，於是藉由恨著你的名義，繼續追逐著你的步伐，目的不同了，但信念卻始終不變，然而曾經的我看不明白。  
直到後來，我決心了解你這個人，無論後果將如何，我並不畏懼。你曾經說過不明白我怎麼選擇草帽當家的做為同盟，我一開始也不明白，但後來漸漸就懂了。我去監獄找你的前一天，草帽當家的對我說也許一個人做每一件事都有他的理由，當下的我很迷茫，因為我這輩子都只記得自己的恨，卻從來沒有想過你有什麼理由或是苦衷，所以我回來了。  
而如今的我懂了，什麼都懂了，原來我們真的是同一種人，唯一不同的是你沒有遇到對的人，就算你說你不希望拉我下地獄，不想要我跟你承受相同的痛苦，不奢望被理解被愛著，就算你不會愛人，甚至不懂愛也無所謂，我不會走了，因為我知道你有多麼孤獨和心痛，那寂寞到心慌的滋味我比誰都要明白，可是沒有人能夠接近你，好好的觸摸你，說著，沒事了，我還在。  
你怎麼對我那麼好，卻對自己那麼殘忍呢？

——  
多弗…你醒了真是太好了…  
這是我又偷偷寫的一頁。  
你說你愛我是嗎…  
那麼跟我走好嗎，或者我跟你走…  
我們可以出海環遊世界，可以到任何一座喜歡的荒島上結婚，不要待在這種令人痛苦的世界了好嗎？放棄汲汲營營的生活，脫離黑暗世界的交易，擺脫無止盡的殺人遊戲，甚至任何本不應該摧毀我們的東西。  
其實說了這麼多，我就想跟你私奔，世界那麼大，到一個無人認識我們的地方從頭來過，雖說這樣有些殘忍，因為我們都是海上的梟雄，怎麼可能放棄自己的野心，但至少我希望能有一段時間，你能全部屬於我，原諒我的佔有慾，但我真的不想把你分給任何人或任何事。  
如果之後你還想統治這個世界，還想毀滅一切，向所有人報復，那麼我還是你的左右手，你的紅心，陪你把這個世界攪得一團亂。  
我們都只是平凡人，兩個被命運和愛情捉弄的平凡人，無關天龍人或是D之一族的身份，我們或許注定就是對方擺脫不掉的宿命。

多弗，紅心之位會更替，但我的心永遠屬於你。  
我愛你。

——托拉法爾加·D·瓦特爾·羅

———  
“呋呋呋…臭小鬼…”  
“既然走進了我的心，從今以後可別妄想離開了  
啊…”多弗朗明哥笑著，抹去了眼角的一滴淚。

十年後，在一座名為真愛的島上，有兩個人廝守終生。

END.


End file.
